juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Bat Otter
Welcome Bat Otter is the twenty-fourth episode of the show and eleventh episode of season two. Synopsis Monsters are scared of a menace called the Bat Otter, so it's up to June to save the day…with some help from Skeeter Khomen-Ghettit's anti-Bat Otter kit, that is. When June finds out its just a scam to make money, will she be able to expose the truth? Recap June's taking care of a problem in the forest when she hears some screams and rushes to help. The creams pf help come from a number of monsters who all claim the "bat otter" is coming. June turns to investigate on a larger scale by interviewing all-around monster-folk. Putting her clues together she finds that all of these monsters don't even know what they're talking about. Ray Ray's clued in to the hype and also panics, buying "bat otter protection gear" in preparation. At Jasmine's house, they turn to monster TV and find that Skeeter has returned, investing into a store: the "Skeeters Khommen Ghetit Bat-Otter Defense Depot". June goes to have a talk with him about it, saying there's no evidence for a bat otter, but Skeeter argues back that she can't prove there isn't any. June threatens to shut his whole operation down if he does anything sketchy. Exiting the depot, they pass a rally about the great bat otter threat organized by Skeeter and attended by hundreds of monsters and June tries to tell the crowd there is no such thing. The same evening, the kids are back at their grandma's again and Jasmine tells them that maybe the whole about it isn't as bad. They turn on the TV again and seeing the slander campaign put on by Skeeter, Ah-Mah comments, "ok, it's pretty bad." Skeeter also claims to have an actual bat otter caught, showing a blurry photo of it on-screen. Right away, the team decides that they need to get info about this captive bat otter and possible reveal Skeeter's whole ruse. They lurk the caves under the depot a bit and come upon a big hole in the wall and June gets ready to fight. Suddenly a big toothy mouth enters the view of the hole from the shadows. All three scream at the sight and Ray Ray throws a boomerang at it, revealing that it's actually glass at the entrance of the hole. Monroe consoles the tiny scared bat otter and names it Monroe Junior. They are then discovered by Skeeter who says he didn't believe it either at first but somehow managed to find a bat otter, but seeing it's small stature, decided to keep it a secret forever from the magical community. The bat otter gear that Ray Ray brought along helps them discover that the bat otter they saw was magnified, but fails completely after trying to get them out of the cave, because Skeeter's gear was essentially built like novelty items. His grappling hook luckily works though and the make an escape through the vents with Monroe Junior in tow. Skeeter sicks a huge cyclops troll lackey at June to distract her while he chases after Monroe and Ray Ray t prevent them from going public with the small creature. Meanwhile, June is having a heavy battle where she almost wins and almost loses, but both her and the cyclops troll are scared by a sea-monster appearing to be mcuh bigger. Realizing this, they continue the fight but June catches the monster off-guard and punches him straight out of his over-alls. Skeeter tries to convince them otherwise but is too late as Ray Ray and Monroe have gone public in front of a crowd of monsters, proving to everyone that Skeeter was lying and putting him out of business. When the crowd has left and Skeeter starts bad-mouthing the bat otter, and Monroe comments that this bat otter has no evil bone in his body, further dismaying Skeeter, but he is then suddenly slurped up by it. The gang is stunned and Monroe jokes about Monroe Jr. not having anything no bone to pick with other magical creatures... at least not good ones. After nuzzling against Monroe senior, we see Monroe Junior smirking and looking at the camera in a mischievous way, hinting that it might be anyway. Credits clip Some monsters are still in denial about the bat otter while June tries to calm them down and a monster news reporter interrupts her again. June gets her revenge against him. Characters *Juniper *Ray Ray Lee *Monroe *Skeeter *Cletus and Gus *Various monsters Quotes :Mylock the Destroyer: Thank you. The situation- :Monster: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Runs through the screen) :Mylok the Destroyer: The situation is like that. :June: (Comparing notes on Bat Otters) Okay... They range in size from three inches to four thousand feet tall, they're hairy and bald, have either wings, horns, horned wings, or winged horns, but the one thing everyone could agree on is... nothing. :Ray Ray: Are you saying the TV lies? Never! :Skeeter: (Edited Ray Ray on TV) I'm Ray Ray Lee, and I love Bat Otters, they're cool! :Ray Ray: Hey, I never said that... or did I? :Monroe: And do you think you can to defeat them alone? :Ray Ray: No, but I can hide under the bed like a girl. :Monroe: What kind of moron will fear something they've never seen? :(Ray Ray runs inside the room) :Ray Ray: Here come the Bat Otters! :June: We'll need a bigger cave. :June: What proof do you have that bat otters exist? :Skeeter: What proof do you have they don't exist? Trivia *The premiere of this episode aired in Mexico 5/5/06. *We find out that Monroe has been taking pottery classes. *This marks the first time an old villain returns. *Second appearance of Skeeter Khommen-Ghetit. *Skeeter's eyes switch places at a few moments in this episode. *It is unknown how Skeeter revived himself after his previous encounter with the young Te Xuan Ze. *'Other New Magical Creature(s)': Bat Otter - A Bat Otter looks like a normal otter with bat wings. *'Allusion': The episode plot might be a reference to what happened in New York when Orson Wells narrated on radio the book "War of the Worlds" and all New York went in panic *'Episode Title': Welcome Bat Otter - Most likely a reference to the play on words from the old 1975 TV sitcom "Welcome Back, Kotter." *The 100-year sleep monster makes an appearance among the crowd at Skeeter's sale (technically before his 100 years of sleep were supposed to start in Dog Show AfternoonDog Show Afternoon, as well as Evan Thompson's mom, the two-headed Nerd Monster from Monster ConMonster Con and even a blue version of the Helper Elf from I'll Get By with a Little Help from My ElfI'll Get By with a Little Help from My Elf, all in one scene. *'Ending Tagline': "You ever see such an ugly chicken in your life?" - Monroe Gallery BatOtterDefenseDepot.png skeeter1.png JuneholdsBatOtter.png Batotter.png Bat otter 2.png batotter9.png Bat otter 3.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Villain Return Category:Creature Debut Category:Season 2